


50 минут

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Гарри давно и безнадежно любит Драко. Позволив себе снять хастлера и провести с ним ночь, предварительно напоив Оборотным, он уже не может отказаться от этого безумия. Пока однажды ему не пообещали нечто особенное...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	50 минут

***

Привычный безликий номер дорогой лондонской гостиницы встретил Поттера совершенно непроницаемой тишиной. Деревянные панели цвета мореного дуба, тяжелые шоколадно-коричневые гардины, толстый ковер — слоновая кость или, может быть, кофе с молоком... Именно этот равнодушный, дежурный, как улыбки официантов, уют и нравился Гарри. Это отдавало безумием, но он не хотел, чтобы эти встречи ассоциировались у него хоть с чем-то. Всё обязано было быть безликим, чтобы после оставалось только лицо, сильные угловатые плечи, сухопарые руки, звук сорванного от напряжения и удовольствия дыхания. Он не хотел хранить в памяти ничего, кроме этого. Иначе придется выплыть из собственного сумасшествия и признать, что... безнадежен. Что держится за своё безумие, которого стыдится, и которое не отдаст ни за какие богатые посулы. Но главное, в чем придется сознаться — в том, что ни в одном из десятков подобных гостиничных номеров Драко Малфоя нет и никогда не было. Ни-ког-да.

Гарри вошел в спальню, поставил на прикроватный столик флакон с серо-голубым зельем и вернулся обратно в гостиную. В мини-баре нашлась бутылочка виски — почти близнец оставленного в спальне фиала. Пара глотков, не больше, но, собственно говоря, большего Поттеру нужно и не было. Он вылил содержимое бутылочки в стакан, поболтал и выпил одним махом. Густое обжигающее тепло прокатилось по гортани и мягким комком упало в желудок. Не стоило тратить времени больше, чем нужно — его личные пятьдесят минут уже начались. Тем более что сегодня ему было обещано нечто совершенно новое, хотя он никак не мог взять в толк — что можно придумать такого... нового, при его-то условиях?

Сняв очки, он положил их на импровизированную барную стойку и повернулся, готовый идти в спальню. Но остановился, не сделав и шага — в дверях стоял «Драко».

Удивляться было нечему: все детали обговаривались с надежными хастлерами заранее — они приходили первыми, принимали ванну, ждали, когда Гарри оставит в спальне Оборотное, и ровно через пятьдесят минут аврор стирал им память о прошедшем вечере и о себе. Пока Поттер уходил в душ, мальчики одевались, забирали гонорар и исчезали: продуманное до мельчайших деталей действо, похожее на ритуал. Как и то, что хастлеры, обычно, ждали в кровати, раздетые и вполне себе готовые, но никогда не встречали его в дверях спальни, в ослепительно белой рубашке, в безупречно отутюженных брюках и... босиком. Взгляд Гарри просто прикипел к узким ступням «Малфоя» — чуть подрагивающие сухожилия, бугорки фаланг, русла вен. Губы пересохли, как захотелось начать именно со ступней — поцелуй за поцелуем, языком под пальцами, чуть прикусить кожу на подъеме...

Псевдо-Драко смотрел изучающе, решительно и с непонятным Гарри вызовом. Этот хастлер, определенно, отличался от остальных, как ему и обещали. В лучшую сторону. Почти, как оригинал...

— Что?.. — аврор удивился, когда «Драко» подошел к нему и сразу впился жестким поцелуем, хватая и больно дергая за волосы на затылке.

— У нас мало времени, Поттер, — голос с тонкой ноткой хрипотцы был до краев полон знакомого ехидства. Тонкие губы кривились зло и... похотливо?

От происходящего у Гарри на секунду закружилась голова: страшная мысль адским холодом полоснула по всему его существу — кто это? Кто, мать его, это?! Почему так реально?!

— Играем? — серые глаза с льдистыми голубыми иголочками-прожилками были так близко, что можно рассмотреть рисунок радужки во всех подробностях.

Гарри улыбнулся — все в порядке, просто совпадение. Удачное совпадение, от которого кровь заиграла. Да, это будет особенный вечер! И плевать на откат, который не замедлит последовать почти сразу после ухода этого мальчика. Этот без малого час нужен аврору как воздух. Любой ценой.

Белой вспышкой промелькнула рубашка, рывком выдранная из-под ремня и посланная в полет куда-то за диван. У Гарри просто крышу сорвало от того, как «Драко» смотрел, как ухмылялся, как целовал — ни грана того профессионального безразличия, который свойственен всем проституткам, будь они хоть трижды элитными.

Поттер толкнул «Малфоя» на диван, коленом раздвигая ноги, чуть упираясь в пах и ощущая чужое возбуждение. Схватившись за спинку одной рукой, чтобы удобнее было нависать над «Драко», второй он держал его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза:

— Кто ты?

— Я? Но... мы же всё обговорили, — ядовитая малфоевская насмешка уходила из взгляда, уступая место растерянности и толике страха. — Как вы и велели...

— Проверка, — Гарри провел большим пальцем по губам, словно стирая с них несуществующую помаду. — Успокойся, просто проверка.

— Я в зеркало посмотрел, — мальчик отвернулся и сглотнул, всем видом выражая раскаяние.

— И узнал?

— Да. Да я видел пару раз. Простите...

— Обливиэйт простит, — хмыкнул Гарри. — У нас мало времени.

«Драко» несколько секунд смотрел на лицо Гарри, а потом вдруг потянулся, обхватил его ладонями и поцеловал. Начиналось всё медленно, очень медленно и почти невесомо, потом поцелуй углубился, ускорился. «Малфой» втянул в себя поттеровский язык, не давая тому и шанса пошевелиться в ответ, чуть посасывал, обводил своим языком так, словно держал во рту член. Гарри открыл глаза и даже расфокусированным взглядом уловил ответную дерзость взгляда. «Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость»...

— В спальню, — скомандовал Поттер, когда удалось оторваться. Хотя продолжал бы ещё и продолжал...

«Драко» на мгновение замер, когда Гарри скинул с себя одежду и лег на спину, слегка раздвинув ноги. Нет, желание клиента быть снизу было хастлеру хорошо известно, но... Но в глазах загорелся новый огонек, словно он получил больше, чем ожидал. Казалось, сейчас тонкие губы растянутся в усмешке, и прозвучит знакомое «По-о-отти». От этой мысли Гарри судорожно вздохнул, а член дернулся в нетерпении.

— Выдержка, господин аврор, — прошипел «Малфой», нависая над Гарри, целуя край уха, шею и ключицы. — Где же твоя выдержка?

Пальцы сжали и оттянули соски, а губы почти сразу повторили это движение — чуть сжали и втянули в рот. Живот подвергся серии быстрых коротких укусов, безболезненных, но очень чувствительных. «Драко» замер, глядя на головку, уже такую влажную и напряженную, подул, хмыкнул, когда член снова дернулся навстречу его губам, словно в немой просьбе.

Пока Гарри изо всех сил сжимал в руках одеяло, дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, стонал и иногда непроизвольно вскидывал бедра навстречу умелому рту; пока предвкушал проникновение первого, кружащего вокруг ануса пальца; пока пережидал искорки во всем теле от молниеносных разрядов удовольствия, когда уже два пальца растягивали его, касаясь простаты, он удерживал в голове только одно слово — мало.

Слишком мало времени, слишком мало Малфоя. Он хотел бы замедлиться, в полной мере насладиться неторопливыми ласками, начать умолять от бессилия о большем. Он хотел бы уснуть, слыша рядом с собой чужое, но такое родное дыхание. И проснуться. И даже совместный завтрак. И с Драко. Настоящим Драко. Но где глава Аврората Гарри Поттер, и где бизнесмен и без пяти минут глава рода Драко Малфой? На разных планетах. Даже если забыть о гетеросексуальности Драко, о прошлом, о поттеровких друзьях и малфоевских родителях, прессе, скандалах — как бы они, такие разные, могли ужиться под одной крышей? Нельзя же вечно трахаться, как кролики! Когда-то придется и заговорить друг с другом. А о чем? Что у них общего? Как обойти все неприятные темы?

И всё же... Гарри хотел себе часы, дни, а не жалкие пятьдесят минут. Он хотел не подделку. Он не желал отказываться от того, что имел сейчас. Сумасшествие? Пусть так. Пусть. Не важно. За давностью лет его начало стерлось из памяти, оставив только картинки-вспышки любви в безликих интерьерах.

— Тише... Сейчас пройдет, — ласковый шепот и поцелуй в висок, когда «Драко» вошел и остановился.

— Не больно, — Гарри подался вперед, привычно обхватывая тонкую талию ногами. — У нас мало...

Его рот заткнули поцелуем. И черти что было намешано во взгляде — улыбка, тоска, понимание и сожаление, словно «Драко» тоже показалось мало...

Чего только не почудится, особенно, когда очень хочешь это увидеть. Поттер за годы стал мастером принимать желаемое за действительное.

«Малфой» двигался медленно, спокойно смакуя каждое движение, каждое ощущение, не давая Гарри сорваться в привычную суетность и беспорядочность нервного ритма.

— Мы успеем, доверься мне, мы всё успеем, — шепот срывался от быстрого дыхания, влажным теплом обдавая шею.

И Поттер доверился: просто плюнул на всё и отпустил себя. Он с ума сходил от ощущения близкого, горячего тела, от сильных размашистых толчков, от звуков их дыхания, стонов, шлепков кожи о кожу. Под зажмуренными крепко-накрепко веками разгорался пожар скапливающихся слез: от остроты ощущений, от остроты боли в ожидании неизбежного, от желания и понимания главного — это его первый раз. Не секс с каким-то хастлером под Обороткой. Он впервые занимается любовью с Драко Малфоем. По крайней мере, это было лучшее из того, что с ним случалось в постели. Да уж, мальчик был особенным... Очень и очень особенным. Может быть, Гарри просто повезло встретить такого же безумца, как он сам, и тот не столько деньги зарабатывает таким вот способом, сколько живет этим — кто знает, может и такие есть на свете? Проститутки, которые одаривают клиентов любовью. На один вечер, но так реалистично... Сумасшествия они такие разные бывают.

И когда оба рухнули на кровать, тяжело дышащие, влажные от пота и спермы, Гарри только чудом нашел в себе силы встать и пойти в сторону ванной.

— Эй, — крепкая ладонь уверено сжала плечо, заставляя остановиться. — У нас ещё... три с половиной минуты.

— Не стоит, — попытался отнекиваться Поттер.

— Глаза закрой.

Поттер закрыл — не важно. Даже лучше, если сейчас он увидит лицо хастлера. Сегодня всё было чересчур правдиво. Так не должно быть. Это неправильно.

Поцелуй вышел до дрожи томным.

Это неправильно, но... Гарри уже знал, что скажет, когда отстранялся, отворачивался и оставлял глаза закрытыми.

— Я хочу, чтобы на следующей неделе снова пришел ты.

— Хорошо. Я... с радостью.

— Как тебя найти?

— Оставь записку портье, — поцелуй в шею. — На этот номер.

Три минуты уже истекли, и Гарри захлопнул за собой дверь ванной комнаты. Только стоя под душем, его опалило понимание — он не стер память хастлеру! Он просто забыл это сделать, оглушенный совершенно фантастическим часом!

* * *

Все последующие дни Гарри ждал с замиранием сердца газетной статьи, конверта с фотографиями и требованием денег. Он дергался даже от обычного предложения Рона посидеть за парой пива вечером и от вызова шефа на стандартную еженедельную летучку. Всё было тихо. Его никто не собирался шантажировать. Это было странно, но... радостно. Словно «Драко» этим молчанием доказал, что ему можно доверять. Для привыкшего всю жизнь что-то скрывать Поттера это значило гораздо больше, чем для любого обычного человека.

Но и без этого неделя растянулась до бесконечности. Загружая себя делами, встречами, разговорами, Гарри всё равно оставался наедине с собой ночью. И на этот раз откат был почти невыносимым: внутри всё скручивалось от боли, которая не желала униматься ничем, и только раз за разом подкидывала воспоминания. Гарри осознавал, что выбросил на ветер последние лет пять, когда встречался с другими хастлерами, не дававших ему ничего, кроме передышки, кроме временного облегчения от тянущего чувства одиночества. Этот же неизвестный мальчик за пятьдесят минут отдал столько, что его, Гарри, уютный выдуманный мирок разрушился, словно карточный домик. Поттер прекрасно понимал, что больше уже не сможет успокоиться кем-то другим. Если только этим «другим» не будет сам Малфой.

Это пугало: одно дело — балансировать на грани безумия, и другое — сойти с ума уже совершенно по-настоящему, с больничной пижамой, таблетками, отдельной палатой, медоточивыми докторами и визитами уныло-скорбящих близких. И, конечно же, с жалостью — как не пожалеть героя с унизительной формой сексуальной зависимости от бывшего школьного соперника?

К концу недели Поттер решился: оставив у портье не только записку, но и фиал с Оборотным, Гарри вошел в назначенное время в знакомый номер.

«Драко» сидел на диване и ждал его. V-образный вырез кашемирового джемпера цвета верблюжьей шерсти открывал шею и ямочку у горла, где сходились ключицы. Он встал, подошел со спины, помогая Гарри снять плащ, чуть массируя плечи.

— Устал? — острый «малфоевский» подбородок уперся в плечо. — У тебя круги под глазами.

Гарри пришлось напомнить себе, что это игра в отношения. Только игра...

— Устал. Неделя была трудной.

— Ты в прошлый раз забыл стереть мне память. Сделаешь это сейчас?

Сейчас? Произнести заклинание, увидеть потерянные, непонимающие глаза и лишиться... кого? Драко?

— Нет. Не сейчас, — Поттер шагнул вперед, отодвигаясь от тепла чужого любимого тела. — Выпьешь?

— Думал, я буду шантажировать?

— Это было бы вполне понятно и ожидаемо, согласись?

— Вполне. Но тогда я бы не смог прийти сюда ещё раз, — «Драко» тоже сделал шаг, снова прижимаясь сзади всем телом.

— А ты хотел?

— Хотел, — поцелуй шею. — У нас мало времени.

— У нас вторая бутылочка с Оборотным, — Гарри достал из кармана брюк очередной фиал.

— Тогда не будем торопиться, да?

Как раз ради возможности не торопиться, потянуть время подольше Гарри и рискнул на это раз. Нет, старый Кричер больше не смотрел осуждающе, словно свыкся с хозяйской прихотью — он помнил разных хозяев с разной дурью в голове. Мастеру Малфою никакого убытка не было, а хозяин возвращался потом спокойным и даже немного счастливым. Украсть из мэнора пару волос или ноготь — это пустяковая просьба. Кричеру-то было с чем сравнить. Видно поэтому старый эльф и делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Только покачал головой, когда увидел совершенно ошалевшие глаза Гарри, когда протянул ему не волосок-два, как обычно, а «хвост», крепко перевязанный лентой.

— Мастер Драко постригся, — прокаркал он и исчез, оставляя Поттера наедине с сомнительного характера удачей в руках.

Так что да, можно не торопиться ещё очень долгое время...

* * *

Они встречались уже четыре месяца. Раз или два в неделю, в одном и том же номере. Гарри упорно продолжал думать об этих свиданиях, как о пятидесяти минутах, хотя теперь они удвоились и даже утроились. Но он так привык.

Как привык к «Драко»: обязательное «Обливиэйт» всё-таки не прозвучало. И теперь у аврора была куча воспоминаний и ожиданий. Теперь это был не одноразовый секс: они изучили привычки друг друга, пробовали что-то новенькое, их история обрастала продолжением, будто настоящая, про настоящую любовь и настоящих людей.

Иногда Гарри ловил на себе взгляды «Драко» полные такой нежности, что у него комок вставал в горле. Может быть, этот хастлер тоже был безумен и любил героя, образ которого придумал себе давным-давно. Поттер на своем веку сталкивался с разными видами фанатизма к своей персоне: такое обожание среди них тоже было. Например, когда он служил простым аврором, на его участке поселилась девица, то и дело нарушавшая закон по мелочи: каждый раз она отделывалась предупреждением или серьезным разговором в Аврорате. Но именно это и было целью — она выкидывала разные безобиднее фокусы только для того, чтобы увидеть Поттера. Вот и сейчас: чем черт не шутит? Помешанный на образе героя фанат, чьё помешательство так уютно легло на поттеровское. «Как ложечки в наборе»... Но Гарри было наплевать. Он впервые почувствовал ответ, впервые ощутил собственную нужность, все неприятные нюансы оставляя на потом.

И в результате — четыре месяца такого счастья, какого Гарри и ждать не смел. Номер давно уже был забронирован за ними на год вперед. Они перебрасывались записочками или даже мелкими подарками — так, ничего особенного или значительного, но значимо для них двоих. Гарри заранее отсылал «Драко» новые порции Оборотки. А тот полюбил отправлять ему коротенькие письма с таким содержанием, что смущенный Поттер не раз скрывался в туалете Министерства в самом срочном порядке. А однажды и вовсе сбежал в обед — «Малфой» ждал его в их номере, о чем недвусмысленно написал, в подробностях рассказывая, как и что будет делать с аврором. И надо сказать, сдержал каждое своё обещание — сделал всё по порядку, как им и было запланировано.

Когда «Драко» вышел из ванной, куда он уходил принимать очередную порцию зелья, Гарри залюбовался им: в рассеянном дневном свете кожа «Малфоя» играла оттенками топленого молока — теплая, нежно-кремовая, гладкая... Он совсем не стеснялся своей наготы и только слегка морщился, облизывая губы.

— Горькое?

— Немного отдает полынью.

И правда, на губах оставался полынный привкус, который, конечно же, не успел продержаться все следующие пятьдесят минут — Гарри очень тщательно его слизал. До последнего намека.

* * *

Всё рухнуло в один день, почти в одну минуту, погребая под собой даже самые маленькие осколочки счастья.

Они встретились в Министерстве: Малфой зашел туда с какими-то бумагами, а Поттер, что называется, просто мимо проходил. Вот и столкнулись в ожидании лифта.

— Привет, — Гарри и сам не понял сразу, что улыбается радостно и открыто, шокируя этим Драко сверх всякой меры.

— Доброго дня, господин аврор, — Малфой чуть прищурился, словно ожидал какого-то подвоха. — Даже надеяться не смею, что ваше отменное настроение вызвано встречей со мной.

— Нет, просто... успели порадовать, — Гарри как холодной водой окатили, и улыбка немедленно сползла с его лица. — Эм... Лифт пришел.

Малфой пропустил аврора вперед, зашел сам и встал к нему спиной. От него тянулся знакомый горьковато-полынный шлейф, только не Оборотного, понятное дело, а туалетной воды. Коротко стриженый затылок, лишенный привычного Гарри хвоста волос, серебрился крошечными волосками, открывая шею, к которой так невыносимо сильно тянуло прикоснуться. Из-под воротника пальто выглядывала полосочка шелкового шарфа. Драко нервно дернул плечом, чуть повернув голову в сторону Гарри. Графически-острая линия скул и подбородка, профиль тонкого носа, темные ресницы с выгоревшими кончиками, тонкие сухие губы... Всё это Гарри целовал тысячи раз. И никогда.

Безумие...

— Удачи, мистер Поттер, — Драко обернулся, коротко посмотрел на Гарри, хотел сказать что-то ещё, но нахмурился и вышел, не произнеся больше ни слова.

А Гарри поехал дальше, вышел из лифта и, пошатываясь, словно заболел, дошел до своего кабинета. Сказал напарнику, что на сегодня сил не осталось и он уходит. Если только срочный вызов...

— Может быть, Бодроперцового? Или чай? — обеспокоился тот.

Но Поттер только отмахнулся и шагнул камин.

Против всякого обыкновения, в прихожей его встретил домовик, чего не делал практически никогда. Кричер смотрел на необычно рано вернувшегося хозяина испуганно и заискивающе — видно, опять без спроса что-то утащил в свою каморку, какую-нибудь очередную блэковскую ценность.

— Хозяин, вы сегодня раньше. Ужин?

— Виски. Мне не помешает как следует напиться, — Гарри не снимая плаща и ботинок прошел в гостиную и без сил упал в кресло. — И что бы ты там не утащил — не юли. Разрешаю.

— Спасибо, хозяин, — как-то непривычно горько вздохнул эльф, поставил перед Поттером бутылку и стакан и исчез.

Гарри привык, что Малфоя можно обнять в любой момент. Можно целовать, лежать головой на его коленях, рассказывая про свои дела, можно улыбаться в ответ на ласку тонких твердых пальцев, путающихся в его шевелюре. Потому что Малфой с ним уже больше четырех месяцев, и теперь есть «они» а не Драко и Гарри по отдельности. Он уже принимал как само собой разумеющееся, что при такой вот случайной встрече в лифте без поцелуя не обошлось бы.

Но на самом-то деле ничего этого не было! Был заигравшийся, наверняка, психически нездоровый Гарри Поттер и неизвестный ему хастлер, имя которого он даже не удосужился спросить, но который был именно таким Малфоем, каким был и сам оригинал. Во всяком случае, очень похожим.

Поттер подчинил свою жизнь выдуманным отношениям. Отдался им целиком. Это было его личное зеркало Еиналеж.

— И пора разбить его к херам собачьим. Я не должен больше лгать, — пьяно вовсе не от виски, но от боли, пробормотал он и встал.

Черканув быстро записку и заклеив конверт, Гарри отправил Кричера незаметно положить его портье гостиницы, а сам вернулся в кресло — до конца дня и до конца бутылки было ещё далеко.

* * *

Он всё приготовил тщательно, прекрасно понимая, что это будет последняя их встреча. Душа вопила дурным голосом, скручивая холодным страхом расставания заполошно бьющееся сердце, но Поттер принял решение и не намерен был его менять.

На этот раз у него останутся воспоминания. На этот раз его спальня на Гриммаулд-плейс станет главным из них. И на этот раз каждая комната, каждая мелочь в доме будет напоминать ему о Малфое.

Разница только в том, что сегодня Гарри не забудет про Обливиэйт.

Когда на противоположной стороне улицы из воронки аппарации шагнул «Драко», Поттер задержал дыхание на пару мгновений: черное пальто, серый костюм-тройка, тускло поблескивающая старым золотом цепочка карманных часов, перчатки, глянцевая кожа ботинок, выражение лица, осанка, походка — настоящий Малфой, почти не отличишь, если не считать длинных волос. Смотреть на него было наслаждением. И болью.

— Привет.

— Привет, — ответил Гарри, не сводя глаз с «Драко». — Проходи.

— Я хочу предупредить тебя кое о чем, — начал аврор, как только они вошли в спальню. — Это мой дом. Отсюда ты не сможешь аппарировать или уйти без моего разрешения. Камин закрыт, — Поттер сдержал порыв плюнуть на все объяснения и приступить уже к делу, когда «Малфой» повернулся, удивленно вскидывая бровь со знакомым высокомерным выражением на лице. — У меня есть несколько порций Оборотного на сегодня. И ещё... мне придется стереть все наши встречи из твоей памяти. Вообще все.

— Это последний раз? — на скулах появились и пропали желваки, нервно дернулись крылья носа, но «Драко» тут же взял себя в руки.

— Да, так нужно, — каждое слово приходилось вырывать из себя практически с мясом.

— Хорошо, — всё ещё слегка обескураженный «Драко» скинул пиджак и принялся расстегивать жилет. — Но тогда и у меня есть просьба. Небольшая...

— Если ты о вознаграждении, то я...

— Перебивать невежливо, — усмехнулся он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел моё настоящее лицо. Сегодня.

— Зачем? — вышло почти беззвучно, будто Поттеру кто-то разом перекрыл кислород в легких.

— Любые игры должны когда-то заканчиваться. Особенно такие, — «Драко» сделал шаг навстречу. — Пока не поздно, я правильно тебя понял? Итак, ты принимаешь моё условие? Или мне лучше уйти сейчас?

Гарри долго смотрел на него. Он прав — игры пора заканчивать. Хватит уже мучить себя, изводить иллюзиями, находить мазохистское удовольствие в расковыривании собственных открытых ран.

Или попробовать окончательно смириться со своим умопомрачением и принять игру, сделав её частью жизни: даже если платить этому хастлеру вдвое дороже? Денег Гарри хватит ещё на долгие годы. И самообмана тоже...

Нет! Нет...

— Хорошо. Я сделаю это, если ты так хочешь. Я-то уж решил, что...

— Больше ни о чем меня предупредить не нужно? — «Драко» перебил его с очень значительным намеком во взгляде.

— Больше — нет.

— Отлично. Просто отлично.

* * *

Первый нетерпеливый голод они утолили страстно, быстро. Легко было поверить, что «Драко» тоже скучал и изводился всю прошедшую неделю без Гарри. Или действительно скучал? И эта странная просьба — увидеть его настоящее лицо...

Оба не произнесли ни слова, будто боялись, что скажут нечто такое, что всё испортит. Целовались лихорадочно, отчаянно, впечатывая воспоминания об этих поцелуях в кожу губ, подобно татуировкам. Никаких игр, никаких экспериментов — просто ближе друг к другу, как можно ближе. И дай им такую возможность, наверное, просто пролежали бы до утра, обнимаясь и думая каждый о своем.

У Гарри сердце, как слезами, обливалось кровью, когда он слышал тихие, какие-то беззащитные всхлипы «Малфоя» у себя над ухом, когда видел невозможно влажные серые глаза — нет, конечно, «Драко» не плакал. Просто... Просто.

Никогда в жизни Гарри не приходилось прощаться вот так вот — долго, безысходно и совершенно точно навсегда, укладываясь при этом в пятьдесят минут, как в парламентский регламент. Никакой надежды. Но в выражении глаз обоих мелькало предательское: «А вдруг чудо? Это же волшебный мир — тут всё возможно. Так вдруг?»

Чудес не бывает. Но Поттер мог бы с этим поспорить — одно такое он сейчас держал в руках, чувствуя тяжесть разгоряченного тела и сорванный ритм участившегося дыхания.

— Осталось две минуты, — прошептал «Драко» и приподнялся. Сел на краю кровати, вполоборота к Гарри, свесил одну ногу, вторую поджав под себя.

«Не надо!» — хотел отказаться от этой затеи аврор, но только стиснул крепче зубы, чтобы не закричать. Или не завыть, как делают раненные животные.

Рехнуться можно: оказывается, две минуты могут изменить жизнь! Судя по тому, как нервно сжимаются руки у «Малфоя», как подергиваются плечи, и нижняя губа то и дело закусывается — могут измениться обе.

— Самые долгие две минуты моей жизни, — Гарри хотелось разрядить обстановку, что-то сказать, может даже пошутить и этим убить излишне долгую нервозную тишину. Он закрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох и отворачиваясь в последней дурацкой попытке не смотреть.

— Четыре.

— Что «четыре»?

— Прошло уже четыре минуты, Поттер, — Гарри повернулся, во все глаза глядя на «Драко», встречая ответный взгляд, полоснувший по лицу. — Как был шрамоголовым придурком, так и остался. Даже до четырех посчитать не можешь, болван.

Видимо, теперь отключение кислорода случилось не только в легких Гарри — во всем Лондоне. Организм хотел жить, а его скручивало изнутри целым комком чувств, не дававшем дышать. Ничего не изменилось, только серебрились на затылке короткие белые волоски. Короткие!

— По-о-о-отти, да отомри уже! Или ты припоминаешь, как звучит Авада, чтобы прямо сейчас и применить? Ну, с ней я тебе не помощник, а вот Круцио научить могу — я в нем неплох был когда-то, — зло выдал Малфой, безуспешно скрывавший под этой злостью панический страх.

Гарри подтянулся, подполз к Драко и сел, глядя в пол. Малфой смотрел в окно. Два голых мужика на одной кровати, с видом нашкодивших сверх меры детей.

О чем там размышлял Драко, Поттеру было невдомек. Сам он думать ни о чем не мог. Бешеная радость от осознания, что это Драко, настоящий Драко Малфой, который провел с ним четыре месяца, который смотрел и любил так искренне, что невозможно было не поверить и не забыть обо всем. Обида, глухая, затаенная, тихая — за обман, за непонятные Гарри мотивы, за молчание и очень уж искусную игру. Зачем они начали со лжи? Хотя, Поттер лгал Драко задолго до этого... Наверное, нужно что-то спросить, но было так много всего, что трудно найти главный вопрос и начать с него. Кроме одного, может быть:

— Как и зачем?

— Твой домовик стал слишком частым гостем в мэноре. Было даже смешно, когда наши эльфы привели его ко мне под конвоем. Забавная бдительная охрана. Кричер молчал до последнего, если бы не мой Коди — он знает старого ворчуна, и знает, кто его хозяин. Вот я и решил поинтересоваться, зачем тебе мои волосы. Нда... Удивил ты меня, Поттер... Нашел я тебя с трудом: хастлеры, конечно, ничего не помнили, но ещё оставались портье, сутенеры... Да и элитных шлюх в городе, как оказалось, не так уж и много, — Драко пожал плечами.

Страх во взгляде Малфоя схлестнулся с поттеровским страхом, сплетаясь и связывая их вместе почище Инкарцеро.

— Нет, Поттер, никакой выгоды я не искал. И шантажировать тебя не собираюсь, успокойся. Ты хотел стереть наши встречи из моей памяти? Вперед! Я не буду препятствовать.

— Зачем? — продолжал настаивать Гарри, не отвлекаясь на эту отчаянную браваду.

— А тебе зачем? Тоже причина есть, так ведь? Эротические фантазии? Хочется иногда... остренького? Скучно же, всю жизнь одно и то же... — страх из малфоевских глаз никуда не делся, но существенно потеснился под напором мгновенной ярости.

Драко терпеть не мог выворачиваться душой наизнанку. Гарри очень хорошо это помнил.

— Я тебя люблю, — ляпнул аврор скорее всего потому, что до сих пор не поверил, что всё это реальность, что это настоящий Драко и вообще не сон. Или от страха — бывает, как скажешь что-нибудь!.. А вернее, из-за понимания — терять-то уже нечего. «Я не должен больше лгать».

— Вот за это тебя Снейп и ругал: никогда головой не подумаешь, хотя все ответы под носом. Даже ответы на твои же вопросы, — Драко как-то коротко и шумно вздохнул и отвернулся. — Если бы я хотел просто секса или морального удовлетворения от того, что я трахаю весь Аврорат в твоем лице и вообще сверху над самим Поттером, я бы не продержался дольше пары-тройки недель. Скучно ведь. Так что, Потти, иногда стоит головой думать, а не только в неё есть. Хотя бы иногда, не часто, но...

— Драко? — перебил Гарри очередной едкий пассаж, ещё не оформив главную мысль в слова, но уже всё для себя решив.

— М?

— Ты всегда говоришь много и не по делу, когда боишься?

— Кхм...

— А у меня от страха наоборот все слова из головы вылетают. Давай мы потом... постираем друг другу, что захотим.

Что там: пресса, семья, сложное прошлое? Охренеть, как непреодолимо! По сравнению с тем, что на его постели устраивается поудобнее сам Драко Малфой лично — всё остальное как-то меркнет.

— Обливиэйт отменяется?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты забыл, как только что признавался мне в любви. Только... что мы теперь будем делать? Я не знаю...

— И я не знаю. У меня вопросов к тебе миллион, но сейчас...

— Пусто в голове, — закончил за него Гарри. — Ты сможешь остаться на ночь?

— Если у тебя на завтрак найдется чашка чая и хотя бы пара тостов, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Придумаем что-нибудь, — ответил Гарри как можно сдержаннее — не пристало аврору и просто взрослому мужчине скакать по комнате и орать от счастья дурниной. Он спешно укладывался, прижимая к себе Драко и накрываясь одеялом. — У меня только последний вопрос: ты ради меня хвост отстриг?

— Ну, вообще давно хотел — надоели, а тут такой удачный повод...

Гарри хихикнул, раз-другой, потом смех стало совсем не сдержать, словно в груди что-то лопнуло и прорвало.

— Не надо, ну, не надо, слышишь? — Малфой кинулся его успокаивать, целуя глаза, щеки, лоб, еле повернувшись в стальной хватке поттеровских рук, словно тот боялся, что Драко вот-вот растворится в воздухе.

— Драко, это правда ты? — голос у Гарри срывался и звучал придушенно.

— Правда, — вздох. — В первом классе мы увидели мертвого единорога и Лорда, и я орал как резанный. В шестом — я сломал тебе нос в поезде. В седьмом — ты меня спас от Адского Пламени. Когда попался в мэноре, то от тебя отвратительно пахло костром, прелой листвой и почему-то бергамотом. После суда ты жал мне руку и молчал. У тебя тогда, кстати, ещё дужка у очков была погнута, — ласково и успокаивающе перечислял Малфой.

— У Гермионы был чай только с бергамотом. Я его с тех пор не очень люблю, — прошептал Гарри, утихомириваясь после быстрой истерики и утыкаясь в короткие пряди, непривычно щекотавшие нос. — Тебе идет. В смысле, стрижка.

— Я знаю, спасибо. Спим?

Отвечать Гарри не стал — пусть Малфой поспит. Пусть... Он-то сам вряд ли сможет уснуть — мало ли что изменится утром? Или они вдруг неправильно время рассчитали? Или это всё специально подстроено?..

— Поттер, да хватит!

— Что? Я вообще уже заснуть успел!

— Как же... Ты всё время целуешь меня в макушку. Спи, Мерлина ради! Нам ещё скандалить завтра... — зевнул Малфой, повернулся в очередной раз, устраиваясь поудобнее, но не выползая из объятий Гарри.

Поттер ещё только разочек поцеловал, услышал в ответ слабое возмущенное фырканье и закрыл глаза. Чудеса случаются. Видит Бог, они ещё бывают...


End file.
